She Will Be Loved
by Re. Stacks
Summary: one-shot songfic BBxR. When Beastboy's the only one there to fix her broken smile . . .


**This is a really old one of mine.  
I was listening to Maroon 5 and watching their music video and this story popped into my head,  
so yeah. :)**

**This is probably my second favorite of mine right next to I'm Yours,  
. . . buuut don't worry I'm coming up with new ones . . . :D almost .**

**...well, read on.  
**(Disclaimer: I DON'T own Teen Titans. If I did the show would still be airing and Rae and B would've made out by now.)

**:3  
and note that I wrote this in 07. so ok.**

_

* * *

_

Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself

I was driving my car down the street on a normal, warm summer night, not knowing what street I was on. I was headed for Titan's Tower, my place, but wasn't really concentrating on where I was going. 'Gee, what is this place' I thought. There was a big, modern white house just down the street next to the ocean, one that looked like the ones celebrities had parties in, when I realized where I was at.  
Raven had moved out around 10 months ago, and we were all devastated. She said she didn't want to be a burden, didn't wanna be the only one who couldn't have real emotions. She was having too much trouble through her head, and said she needed to be somewhere where she was comfortable. She didn't know how much we needed her there. But everyone thought she was happy and that it was the best for her, so we let her go. She had a beautiful house and the best cars in town, so we all figured she was doing fine. I haven't seen her since she left . . .

_I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door_

*ding-dong* I couldn't stand being so close yet so far away from her. We could see her house right from the tower, and it was only then that I actually went up to visit. I heard high heels lightly tapping against a polished tile floor when the fancy door swung open.  
"Beast boy?" she asked.  
After looking at her for a while, I realized that it WAS Raven.  
She looked way more different than she did when she still lived with us. Her hair was up, she had on a stylish, casual pink dress that really showed her perfect figure, and she had on a pair of high heels. She was even wearing some blush, lip-gloss, and eye shadow.  
'She looks beautiful' I thought, staring at her in the doorway.  
"How you been?" I asked.  
"Fine" she answered. Her voice seemed different, not depressed and emotionless like it used to be, but more......graceful and sweet. I loved it.  
I heard a small rumble from the sky and drops of rain began to fall from the clouds. "Do you wanna come in?" she asked.  
I walked inside. Her house wasn't fancy, but it was amazingly built. She had a beautiful tiled floor in the entrance and had a grand staircase leading to the second floor. I looked up and saw portraits and paintings of all sorts. But what amazed me the most was that...... it was amazingly colorful. I always knew Raven as a dark person with a dark room, but her house completely changed that impression on me.

There was a flash of bright light outside her window followed by a low rumble. The rain began to fall harder, tapping against her roof. She walked into the kitchen and poured ourselves a cup of coffee. "So what brings you hear?" she asked  
"Oh, I was just on my way to the tower when I saw your house and........you know, just wanted to visit." She looked up and smiled. She looked beautiful when she smiled and I loved it, especially since I barely saw her smile back when she still lived with us.  
She gave me the mug and sat next to me, drinking hers. "So, is Starfire still bubbly and is Cyborg still eating 10,000 calories a day?" she asked with a grin.  
I laughed. "Haha, you bet!"

For a while we started reminiscing on the older days when she was still living with us, and I updated her on some things that's happened since she was gone; Robin's extremely difficult new training course, the prank Cyborg pulled on me last week, all that. And Raven was actually laughing with me . . . I have to admit that it was strange, but it was sweet. .

"Man," Raven mused when I'd finished talking, looking outside her window at the gloomy rain, ". . I sure miss that place . . ."  
I looked at her, and she had a hint of sadness in her eyes. We were silent for a moment.  
"You got a nice house." I complimented. "Looks like you've been doing pretty well yourself."  
She looked down. "Yeah, I guess." she breathed in a low voice.  
"Whutcha mean?" I asked again.  
She didn't answer. She closed her eyes as if she was about to cry. "I don't wanna talk about it" she said.  
I held her hand. She pulled away. "Come on, Rae, you know you can tell me. I'm your friend, you know that."  
She paused for a moment, still looking down. I tried to look into her eyes, to see what she was feeling, but she wouldn't let me.  
"There's this.......guy," she began, "who I, kind of, got to know, very well. We went to dinner; saw a movie together a couple times. I thought he was perfect." A tear rolled down her cheek. "I thought I was really in.......love. I let him stay at my house most of the time now. but.......after a few weeks, he started leaving for long periods of time, never telling me where he's going, and when he comes home he completely ignores what I try to tell him and is only focused on.... having....." she stopped, but I understood what she meant. "I don't want to use my powers on him, that would only reveal who I am, and I . . . I don't think I'll even be able to control it in that state . . . I tried to kick him out, but, he just wouldn't leave. I didn't think he cared about the real me anymore, I knew he didn't, but......... I still felt like he was the one for me. I used to be able to tell him everything. But even though he can be such a bad person, I feel like, I can't let him go." She paused for a moment. ". . . He'd hit me sometimes . . ."

She started to cry a bit more, so I took her hand again. She let me this time.  
"I don't know what I should do." She stopped and looked at the clock. "He might be home soon, you should leave."  
I felt disappointed. I had only been there for a short time and I hadn't seen her for almost a whole year. She was my friend, and I couldn't let her live like this, no matter how much money she had. "Come to the Tower." I said without thinking.  
She looked up at me. "Really?" she asked.  
"Of course, you're still welcome there, you're a Titan. You can stay in your old room. We'll make you feel just like you did."  
She wiped her eyes and smiled at me. "Thank you." she whispered. I was surprised. I kind of expected her to turn it down and say something like 'no, I can't, I just can't.' I was happy that she actually took my offer.  
The rain fell even harder. "Come on; let's go," I said, "before he comes back."  
She held my hand and laughed lightly while we ran out the door, through the rain, and into my car. Her hand was soft and warm, it made me feel good inside. It was.....nice.

_I don't mind spending every day  
out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile…_

Everyone was asleep when we walked into the tower. We left her room exactly how it was when she left. She seemed so happy to be back in it. I looked in her door and smiled. It was so great to see her happy, I never got enough of it.  
"You have a good night," I said, and began to walk away, when I felt a tug on my arm. I turned around and, surprisingly, she held me in a warm hug.  
"You don't know how much this means to me." she said. I held her shoulder.  
"Don't worry, any of us could've offered you."  
"Well, I'm glad it was you." she answered with a smile, then walked away.

'She'd really changed' I thought, sitting on my bed. I never thought Raven could actually show her happy side. I wonder what made her change. I don't think anything big really happened to her while she was gone. Why'd she completely change her whole wardrobe, too?'  
I started to feel different about her. I mean, we had always been good friends, even though she did act like she hated me. But now, even just after a few hours, I felt we were.....closer.

The next morning, I ran to her room, only to find it empty with the window wide open. I sighed. 'She needed to see her man,' I thought. 'She said that she loved him, she would never stay here if he was around her house.'  
The day passed by quickly. I played some videogames with Cy, we trained, ate dinner, just another normal day. I still felt like something was missing and I knew what it was. I needed her. Raven. I didn't know why, but I did. I just wanted to see her again, her beautiful face. And I wanted to hear her speak. I've kinda dealt with it over the past year, but after seeing her new self, I just needed to see her.

Later that night, I dreamt about her. Nothing but her.  
We were walking, hand in hand, down the beach underneath the moonlit sky. She smiled at me and I smiled back, like a couple. She said something, I couldn't really understand what it was exactly, but it sounded important. She said it with such emotion, when suddenly, a man with black hair and baggy pants grabbed her other arm and pulled her away from me. She screamed. "RAVEN!" I shouted and ran to beat that guy up, but I couldn't. She screamed again and I kept calling her name, but the guy just wouldn't go down with any of my punches. They just seemed to....go through him. It was so weird. I sat there, in the sand, knowing I couldn't do anything to save her. I felt horrible. She let out one more scream before the guy threw her down and raped her. It was a terrible thing to see, she was screaming her heart out for someone to help her, but I couldn't do anything. Instead, I sat there and cried....

I was woken up by a knock at my door. Slightly frustrated, I got up from my bed to open it, and to my surprise, it was Raven. Her cheeks were red and her eyes were pouring out tears.  
"Beast boy," she whispered.  
I went and held her in my arms, knowing that she was hurt badly and needed someone to comfort her. She cried in my shoulder. "Shhhhhh..." I said softly, rubbing her back. I hated to see her cry, anyone cry. But I was happy that I was the one that she came too. I wanted to help her, whatever the problem was. I would always be there for her in her time of need.  
"You don't mind if I stay here again?" she asked in between her sobbing.  
"Of course you can."  
She looked into my eyes, leaning in closer. I wiped the tears from her cheeks. And then, unexpectedly, she gave me a small kiss on the lips, and then pulled away, looking down. "I'm sorry," she whispered, looking as if she was going to cry even harder. She slowly walked out of the room, trying to wipe her eyes.  
. . But for some odd reason, I wished that she would've held it longer.

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful_

I woke up with the sun in my face. There was talking and laughter in the foyer so I knew everyone had woken up. I had a hint that raven had already left. She has this thing of waking up earlier than everybody and nobody knows where she goes.

"Dude, whets wrong with you man?" Cy asked me at the dinner table. I barely touched my salad and didn't talk the entire day. I wasn't in the mood; I was too busy thinking about her.......my friend.....Raven. Nobody knew that I had visited her the other day or that she had slept here for two nights in a row.  
"I'm fine dude." I lied. "Just......feeling' a little tired. Couldn't get enough sleep last night." I pretended to stretch and let out a fake yawn.  
"Well then, you should get some." Cy answered. I pushed my untouched meal away and walked out towards my room. But when I walked in, I felt that I wasn't alone...

_I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me catch her every time she falls_

"Raven," I said, shocked. "What are you doing here?"  
She was wet, her dress, her hair, her face. It was pouring outside, but her face was wet with tears. She sat on my bed, looking up into my eyes like she did the other night. There were bruises on her arms and legs, and even her face. Her eyes were filled with sorrow and pain.  
I sat down next to her, only to find her hugging me and telling me how much she needed me then. She was soaking wet, but I didn't care.  
I got up and gave her a towel to dry herself off. "What happened ...?" I asked, as softly as I could.  
She sniffed and tried to keep her voice steady. "Well, when I got home, it was just a normal day. HE was normal. Around 3:00 he said he needed to go somewhere, so I let him, but when he came back, he was just completely different...." she began to cry harder and I held her hand. "He tried to touch me. I kept pushing him away, but he insisted. I couldn't stop him. He just grabbed my wrists the whole time and I couldn't do anything. I tried to summon my powers, but, I just couldn't. I was scared… He got mad, and started to …. _beat_ me…." she paused, trying to find her voice between her sobs. I kept her hand in mine. "He managed to throw me on the bed. I screamed at him, but he kept coming....." she hugged me again even tighter, crying even harder.  
"I-I was… terrified…!"  
I shushed her and rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. "Its okay, it's okay, I'm here." I kept whispering to her. "You don't have to go back there." She cried even more and held me closer.

_I don't mind spending every day  
out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

"You'll stay here," I whispered. She lay down with me, holding me close. She didn't seem to want to let go. I let her stay; I knew how scared she was feeling. Her crying died down as she began to close her eyes.  
"Hey," I whispered, wiping her wet cheeks. "Tomorrow morning, I'll make you some pancakes. How's that sound?" she smiled at me.  
"That sounds........perfect." she breathed, then leaned in closer.  
"…Beast boy," she whispered, her eyes closed. "I know, we haven't seen each other for a year, and, you only visited me the other day...." she paused "but......do you love me?"  
I was surprised by her question. I stayed quiet, knowing that she was nervously waiting for an answer. But instead, I made her open her eyes so they looked into mine, and I rested my lips on hers. She held me even closer. After a while, I let go and whispered... "...yes."  
She smiled and kissed me again.

_And she will be loved  
and she will be loved..._

* * *

**..I didn't mean to make Raven seem too helpless or anything, sorry. but yea...**

**Um, so that's it!  
Thanks, bye. :)**


End file.
